


Together

by TheRedAlex



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAlex/pseuds/TheRedAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rheyna and Vilkas is on their way to Windhelm much to Rheynas dismay it's snowing and it's incredibly cold and much to Vilkas dismay she's very vocal in her complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Together [Skyrim - Oneshot]  
“It’s freezing, why do the Companions never take any jobs in the southern regions?” Rheyna asked as she practically stabbed the walking stick down into the ankle-deep snow. Vilkas turned his head towards her with a mocking grin on his lips.   
“Perhaps you’re just not made for the cold, bosmer” Vilkas said and Rheyna scoffed loudly.  
“Well, nord, as far as I know you’re the one who complained last night”  
“Really? I wasn’t aware that I sounded like you” Vilkas replied and Rheyna grumbled something incoherent as reply and pulled her fur cloak closer. Vilkas kept walking and Rheyna grumbled whenever any of the falling snow landed on her barely half-covered face.   
—  
“It’s still freezing”, Rheyna muttered and she presumed Vilkas didn’t hear when he came to a stop and took of his fur cloak. “What are you doing?” Rheyna asked quickly as she was not prepared for this particular reaction. He gave the cloak to her.  
“You were cold, weren’t you?” Vilkas replied and the second fur cloak was heavy with molten snow but the extra warmth was very, very welcome. He gave her his cloak… Rheyna smiled a little as she put it on.  
“Won’t you get cold now, though?” Rheyna carefully asked and tried to act nonchalant. Vilkas took off his backpack and pulled up a thinner cloak. He smiled at her.  
“I’d take a little bit of cold over your complaining, bosmer”, he replied and Rheyna was about to answer when a gust of wind forced her to hide within the lovely fur that was now protecting her. She hated the cold.  
—  
“You can see the walls of the city right up ahead”, Vilkas said and Rheyna grumbled. She knew Windhelm, she grew up there. It was cold, horrible and the fur cloaks weren’t keeping her warm enough. Then again, she had some coin in her purse… she could just live in an inn or something. When their mission was done she would take the wagon back to Whiterun. She refused walk that whole way again. Perhaps she would get enough pay to buy herself a horse.  
“I can see them, unlike nords like you I have great eye-sight” Rheyna said and Vilkas didn’t reply but she could swear that she heard the man chuckle.  
—  
“Candlehearth Hall looks homely enough” Vilkas commented as they finally entered the ice-cold city. Rheyna was already walking towards it when he made the comment.  
“I don’t care; it’s probably warmer than out here so I’ll take it!” Rheyna called back as she disappeared into the inn.  
“Bosmer”, Vilkas muttered as he followed.  
—  
“See? This is warm! I don’t suppose you’d know what that is, nord” Rheyna said as she sat by the fire and tried to warm up. Vilkas pulled up another stool as she took of the cloaks. She pulled her hair up, it had gotten stuck in her armor somehow. “Ouch, stupid amulet…” she muttered and Vilkas placed a bottle of mead next to her on the floor as she revealed said amulet.

 

“An Amulet of Mara? You’re not married?” Vilkas chuckled and Rheyna got red and refrained from swearing over it. She… she was going to try in Jorrvaskr to see he’d even care about it. “Surprising”, he said and took a sip of the mead.  
“Are you interested? I didn’t know a nord could be interested in a b-”  
“I am”, he interrupted and Rheyna straightened up instantly. Her heart was racing and her eyes found his within one hurried heartbeat. “I’d be glad to stand by your side until the Divines take us, i…if you’ll have me” Vilkas said. Rheyna was silent; her eyes were still locked with his.  
“I will…” Rheyna said as she bit her lip and turned away. “Together, then”, she continued and felt a gloved hand under her chin as she turned to him. Her face was deep-red and she was quite delighted over her red war-paint for once. Rheyna brought her hand up to his and took it carefully. He smiled as he replied. Rheynas heart fluttered as he said the single word and she smiled brightly.

“Together”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I had too much creativity and I had just played skyrim.


End file.
